1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of a display device has increased with the development of multimedia. Accordingly, various types of display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device, and the like, have been used.
Among such display devices, an LCD device, which is one of the most widely used flat panel display devices, generally includes two substrates provided with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and thus a direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is determined and the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
An LCD device may include a repair wiring located between a data line and a source electrode. The repair wiring refers to a wiring that is cut to check for operation at the time of a driving test of an LCD.